


Let Me Soothe You

by RosalindHawkins



Series: "Let Me" [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Conventions, Fangirls, Gambling, Homosexuality, Insecurity, Jealousy, Karaoke, Las Vegas, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Poker, Vacation, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: Joey never counted on Seto being the jealous type. Then again, considering Seto's personality, he really should have seen that coming.





	

I'm sorry, but after all the hateful comments I got on this story, I figured it would just be best to delete it. Even though this story was supposed to be the funnest one in the series, it just seemed to keep attracting negative attention.

I almost deleted the whole thing outright, but I didn't think that'd be fair to you guys. You can still read this story on my FanFiction(.)net account, if you so choose, but please don't go there just to hate on it.

APPARENTLY I'm not allowed to let my protagonist make a douchey comment, or ya'll go berserk. Gah…

I'm sorry, I've just lost all confidence in this story in general.


End file.
